Kitsune Strike
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: what if Naruto lost control of the nine tails power? What if the only thing keeping him from going nuclear was some strange metal eye?


Kitsune Strike

_By: Blur the hedgehog_

Disclaimer: blur the hedgehog does not own max steel or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners and subsidiaries.

Summary: what if Naruto lost control of the nine tails power? What if the only thing keeping him from going nuclear was some strange metal eye?

Chapter one: Metal fox

In the village known as Konoha, there was huge celebration of its greatest hero who everyone thought killed a creature of great power, the kyuubi no kitsune. Everyone loved the Yondaime Hokage and called him the greatest shinobi of them all. This however was a lie. Such a creature could not be destroyed, The Yondaime knew that. With a heavy heart and a major protest from his wife, Kushina, he used a technique called the reaper death seal to imprison the nine tails inside his only son, Naruto Uzamaki. Speaking of whom…

"Get back here demon brat!" a man shouted as he and a mob of people chased after a sun kissed blond boy.

The boy had blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on each cheek. He was not much older than six years old. He wore a white t-shirt with a red swirl on it. He also wore blue pants and shoes. This was Naruto Uzamaki. He thought he could get something to eat while the villagers were celebrating. However, his luck was not on his side, he had just gotten hold of an apple when some drunk found him. That man had beaten Naruto and that got the attention of other drunks.

"Why does this always happen to me every year?" Naruto asked as he ran/hobbled away from the mob.

Naruto soon found himself in a dead end alley and the mob had blocked the only exit. The mob had begun to punch and kick him. His arms and legs were broken in seven places, a lung had been punctured as three of his ribs broke and he was stabbed six times with rusty kunai knives. A dark brown haired man wearing a Konoha headband walked up and channeled some energy into a kunai.

"Now to finish what the Yondaime started." The man growled as he brought his hand back. The man thrust the blade into Naruto's gut, right into the seal.

Inside Naruto's mindscape, the paper tag that was placed on the bars of a jail cell burst into flames. The bars began to break apart and the only occupant had been woken up. Crimson eyes frantically looked around the sewer to see that it too was crumbling. Nine red fox tails flew out and pressed against the walls. A red energy began to flow through them.

"**Damn it**," an angry female voice growled, "**What has that boy gotten us into now?**"

That voice belonged to the kyuubi no kitsune. She stepped into the light. Her red fur was bristled in fear. Despite what one would think, she actually saw her container as her own kit. Even though she knew Naruto would never forgive her, she still hoped he would hear her out. She decided to look through Naruto's eyes and see what was going on. That was when she screamed. In his belly was a chakra infused kunai and it was going through the seal. She desperately tried to heal Naruto. She even supercharged his natural bloodline trait, the Uzamaki healing factor. However, in her haste to prevent his death she skipped the necessary safety steps.

In the real world, the mob was laughing at the helpless and dying form of the blond boy. Their jovial mirth was interrupted by a shadow looming over them. They turned to see someone in a white and cyan armor. Floating next to him was a metal eye with arms. The man had an M on his helmet and chest.

"So you think you are a bunch of big shots because you murdered a kid huh?" the man growled behind his helmet.

"We did this village a favor by killing this monster." The shinobi stated, "He was blight on this village."

"All I see is a bunch of drunks who are going to get black and blue in a hurry. Am I right max?" The eye stated angrily.

"Could not agree more steel." The man now identified as max stated.

"_**Go turbo**_," max and steel shouted in unison, "_**Strength!**_"

When steel latched onto max's chest, max exploded in a burst of light. Fragments of his armor flew out and then flew back. His body mass increased to that of a body builder. He looked like he could bench press the Hokage monument. Some of the mob was still drunk enough to not care about this change. They attacked only to get a bunch of haymakers sent their way. When all was said and done, the alley had, civilians and ninjas either embedded in walls or upside down in garbage cans.

"Well I think they learned their lesson, don't you?" max said as steel detached from his chest and returned to normal.

"Yeah I think so." Steel said crossing his arms.

"Yo max!" a male voice shouted from the alley entrance.

Max turned to see a muscular African American man in a green and grey armor walk in. he stood a foot taller than max and carried a gun of some kind. A blond haired woman who was wearing the same kind of armor followed him.

"Forge is going to be mad that you ran off like that." The man stated shaking his head.

"Steel and I saw these men chasing that kid over there." Max explained pointing at Naruto. The woman gasped upon seeing his mangled form.

"We were unable to prevent them from killing him." Steel lamented while closing his optic. Max was glad his helmet hid his face.

"You two did everything you could." Another male voice stated.

A black haired man walked past the man and woman. He too had green and grey armor but his chest plate had a gash in it. This man was named Forge. He had wanted to reprimand them for running off but thought better of it when he saw the body before him.

"I know uncle Ferris," max said with a sigh, "It's just that…"

"We got an energy spike at six o'clock!" steel shouted pointing at Naruto.

Naruto's body floated off the grown as a red and blue energy flowed violently around him. A massive pulse of chakra flashed outward from the boy. Max and the others were blown back by the energy and landed in a heap.

"Hey steel," max said getting up first, "What the heck is going on?"

"If I had to hazard a guess," steel said as he analyzed Naruto, "I'd say he was going critical like you used to. Only I'd have to say it will be a lot worse."

"How much worse are we talking?" the woman asked not really liking what steel said.

"When he blows this village and everything for 100 miles will be erased from the map." Steel said not bothering to use the word if.

At that moment, the pulse of energy made its way into training ground 44. Deep within the forest of death, a red and orange orb flashed when it felt the energy. It burst from the ground and made its way to the source of the energy. It had been waiting to feel this kind of raw power and it needed it.

"How do we stop him from blowing up?" forge asked angrily. He really did not want to have a disaster like that on his hands.

"Commander Forge," steel said with a chuckle, "The only thing that can stop this from happening is if an ultra-link were to fall from the sky."

Suddenly the red and orange orb fell out of the sky and shattered, scattering hexagon shaped pieces of itself around Naruto.

"Way to go Nostradamus." Max said dryly.

Naruto felt something be pulled out of his gut and screamed in pain. When the pain subsided, he saw some weird red and orange eye floating in front of him. He looked around and saw red and blue energy flowing out and around him. He was in some kind of dome and he saw the silhouettes of people standing on the outside of it.

"Look I know this might seem cool and all," a female voice said urgently, "but if I don't get your energy back under control, you're going to glass everything within 100 miles of Konoha."

Naruto looked toward the source of the voice and saw the eye waving its arms at him.

'_**Kit, please, listen to her,**_' another female voice pleaded inside his head, '_**I tried to heal you but it would seem I made it worse. I am so, so sorry.**_'

"My name is Kitsuno by the way," the eye now identified as Kitsuno said, "However, this stasis field I put up will deteriorate and when that happens, its bye, bye all."

"Okay I get it. Just keep me from going boom already." Naruto pleaded not liking the alternative.

Kitsuno nodded and formed her arms into a U shape and latched onto his chest. The fragments of the orb stuck themselves to Naruto, forming a suite like max had on. Only what was white on max was red on Naruto and what was cyan on max was orange on Naruto. He looked himself over with a slack jaw, he looked awesome he was brought out of his musings when Kitsuno said, "Enjoy the view while you can, because you're about to go into a healing coma for a few hours."

"Oh come on." Naruto said just as he losses consciousness.

A dog-masked ninja appears and catches Naruto. He looks Naruto over and sighs in relief. He then hears the sound of something charging and sees at least four guns pointed at him.

"I suppose some mutual explaining is in order." The ANBU captain said without flinching. "I'll take you to the Hokage after I take Naruto here to the hospital."

"Kat," Forge said to the woman, "when we get to the hospital, I want you and Jefferson to stay and watch over him. If anyone comes who is not me, max, steel or the Hokage I want you to shoot him or her with an energy containment field, got it?"

"Yes sir." Kat and the newly identified Jefferson said in unison.

"Max," forge said turning to him, "I want you and steel to accompany me to see the Hokage. Maybe we can get some answers as to why this kid was attacked."

"Right, uncle Ferris." Max said with a nod.

It took a few minutes to get to the hospital seeing as how Forge and his team could not use quickstep. Dog walked in carrying Naruto with the en-tek team. The receptionist looked up and snorted when she saw Naruto.

"Why are you bringing that demon brat here?" she asked with a sneer.

"He was attacked by some drunks." Dog stated while glaring at her.

"Look I'd love to help," the woman tried to lie, "but we currently have no bed or equipment available to treat him."

"Well now that is strange," steel said turning around, "either my scans are wrong or you have plenty of rooms and equipment to do your job."

"Now see here missy," Forge said as he leveled his gun at her, "You have two options. Option 1; you can do your job and help this boy, or option two; we can all go to the Hokage and you can tell him what you told us, your choice."

The woman visibly paled. She called for a stretcher and hurried Naruto to an exam room. While he was in there, Kat and Jefferson stood guard. Dog motioned for Forge, Max and Steel to follow him. A few minutes later, the four were at the Hokage's tower. The tower was the tallest building in Konoha and had the village mark on it as well as the kanji for fire. The secretary let them in to see the old man.

"Look max," commander forge said before they went inside, "I know you're angry about the kid being hurt, but I must ask you to put that aside and let me handle this. You know, seeing as how you're not very good at handling politics."

"I'll try, uncle Ferris." Max said as he took a calming breath.

"Same goes for you steel," forge said to the eye, "I'm as curious about that ultra-link as you are. I just hope it is a coincidence that it is here."

"Yeah, yeah," steel huffed and crossed his arms, "Can we just get this over with so I can go back and analyze that ultra-link?"

An old man sat at an oak desk with a mountain of paper work near him. He wore white robes and a red and white hat with the kanji for fire on it. His weathered features showed he had been out in the field. His wrinkled skin hid a majority of his battle scars. He looked up to see dog and the en-tek team walk in.

"I trust you have found Naruto?" The Hokage asked tiredly.

"I did, Hokage-sama." Dog stated bowing to his leader. "He is currently in the hospital, recovering from his ordeal."

"I suppose the three next to you know some of what happened." The Hokage stated looking at max, forge and steel.

"Yes we do." forge said in an annoyed voice, "Care to tell us why this, Naruto was it, has two kinds of chakra inside him?" (An: Yes, forge knows about chakra.)

"Why should I tell you about that?" The Hokage asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because he almost exploded in a blast that would not have been very good for you and everyone for 100 miles." Steel said matter-of-factually.

"Hey uncle Ferris," max said as his eyes locked on to a photograph on the wall, "The guy in this picture looks like an older version of the kid."

Forge looked at the picture and saw his old friend. He now knew why Naruto looked so familiar. He was the spitting image of Minato Namekaze.

"You're right max," forge growled as he turned to the Hokage, "Could you tell me why the son of one of the greatest en-tek agents I know is being hunted and killed?" (An: That is right, the yellow flash worked at en-tek.)

"S-so you're this Ferris the Yondaime spoke of." The Hokage said now nervous about the armored man, "I can explain this whole thing to you."

"Oh this I got to hear." Steel said as he rolled his eye.

"First I'll tell you about his burden," The Hokage started, "He bears a creature known as the kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox. However, he was not the only one to carry such a weight. His mother Kushina Uzamaki held the kyuubi before him. The weeks before his birth, we had gotten word that someone was trying to get the nine tails. A chamber was built to hide them and keep the kyuubi contained during that time. When Kushina went into labor, she was taken there. Although with all the preparations the kyuubi still got lose and attacked the village. A large group of shinobi and I fought the nine tails and eventually drove it out. Minato took the kyuubi just as it was about to destroy the village. He sealed the kyuubi inside Naruto using the reaper death seal."

At this point forge stopped the Hokage and said, "I think I get what happened here." He sighed and then said, "He wanted his son to be seen as a hero instead of a monster. However, that plan went right out the window."

"Well that would explain the high energy spike." Steel stated. "But that doesn't explain that ultra-link that stopped Naruto from going boom."

"What's an ultra-link?" Hiruzen asked.

While this conversation was happening, back at the hospital a certain blond boy was pulled deep into himself. He woke to the feeling of something cold against his skin. He looked around and saw he was not in the alley anymore. He saw a large cathedral like room. It was made of metal and had red and blue lines all over the place. These lines pulsated with energy. Naruto had seen the council chamber of Konoha once before and thought this place resembled it. He was in the third row and looked up.

"Why is my swirl in the middle of that light pillar?" Naruto asked aloud. "For that matter how did I get to this council chamber?"

He looked down into the center of the room and saw a cage. He found some steps and walked down them. When he got to the bottom floor, he saw that the cage was like a giant iron barred box. On the main lock was a paper tag with the kanji for seal. He then saw what looked like a giant pile of red velvet sheets inside the cage. It was not until a giant fox head rose up that he realized what the cage was for.

"**So my container comes to see me,**" The fox said looking straight at Naruto, "**Please come closer kit, I want a better look at the son of my previous Jinchuriki.**"

"Wait a second," Naruto said a little afraid, "You're the kyuubi, aren't you? What are you doing here? Where is here anyway?"

"**Yes kit,**" the fox confirmed closing her crimson eyes sadly, "**I am here because I was sealed here, within you.**" She saw Naruto's shock and said calmingly, "**Just because I am sealed in you that does not mean you are me.**"

She wrapped one of her tails around Naruto lovingly. At first, he was scared but soon relaxed and started to enjoy the feeling of her soft fur. She pulled Naruto into the cage where she nuzzled his cheek. She set him down back outside and started to glow. In a flash of crimson light, the kyuubi changed form. She was now a five foot, eight inch tall woman. She had long red hair and wore a red tank top. She also had on a red skirt that stopped at her mid calves. (An: think Kushina from Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3.) The only thing about her that was still fox like were her ears, tails and eyes. Naruto felt a trickle of blood come out his nose when he saw her double d-cup breasts.

"**I know what you must be thinking,**" the kyuubi said seeing Naruto's slack jaw, "'**I cannot believe the kyuubi is a woman.**' **Well surprise, I am a woman.**"

"Actually," Naruto said as he blushed, "I was thinking about how beautiful you were."

"**To tell you the truth,**" she said as she used her tails to pull Naruto into a hug, "**I based this form off of your mother and my previous vessel. Your mother would be very happy to hear her son thinks she is beautiful.**"

"Hey!" a female voice said as a figure walked out of the shadows. It was a girl barely into her teens. She wore a red kimono that had orange flowers on it. Her hair was orange with red high lights and done up in pigtails. Around her neck was a gold choker with the Uzamaki swirl in the middle of it. She had a satisfying c-cup chest. Her amber eyes held a feigned hurt expression as she asked, "Don't I get a hug?"

"**Oh come here you.**" Kyuubi said pulling this girl in as well.

"I was actually hoping for one form him," the girl said pointing at Naruto, "You know, seeing as how I kept him from going boom and all that."

"Wait," Naruto said shaking his head, "Some weird eye named Kitsuno did that. Are you saying you're that eye?"

"I'm actually an intelligent power regulator know as an ultra-link." Kitsuno said as she rubbed his whisker marks making him purr. "I was also known as the Uzamaki orb by the first Hokage and his wife, Mito Uzamaki."

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"From the village of swirling tides," Kitsuno lamented, "the Uzamaki clan comes from there because the village was destroyed by two other ninja villages. The first and Mito tried very hard to figure me out. However, they were unsuccessful. The first knew enough to know I was valuable and created the forest of death to house me."

"Hey," Naruto said turning to kyuubi, "Kyu-chan…"

"**Kurama.**" The kyuubi said cutting him off. She saw the boy's confusion and said, "**My name is Kurama. Kyuubi no kitsune is more of a description and title then a name.**"

"Okay then," Naruto said with a nod, "Kurama, what do you know of my mother? Did she love me?"

"**More than you know, Naruto,**" Kurama said pulling him into a tighter hug, "**I'm surprised that you don't want to know what happened that night, six years ago.**"

"I was going to ask about that next." Naruto said, as he got comfortable in Kurama's arms.

"**Your mother had a difficult life growing up, as you are all too aware of.**" Kurama said sadly, "**She was even kidnapped at one point. She was close to resigning herself to the fact that she would never get home, but your father, the soon to be fourth Hokage found her.**"

"My father was the fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked in shock. When Kurama nodded he exclaimed, "I knew it, I knew there had to be a reason why I looked like him."

"**Yes he was,**" Kurama chuckled, "**I would like to ask you not to interrupt until I am done.**" When Naruto nodded she continued, "**Your father fought tooth and nail to get her back. They were well on their way back to the village when she asked him how he found her. He said he found her because of her beautiful red hair she had left as a trail. It was after that night that they started to date and they eventually got married. Your father was certainly the excitable type, especially when I informed your mother that she was pregnant. He shouted it from the top of the Hokage monument and again when I said you were a boy. Your father doted on your mother all through the pregnancy. Even though the seal that kept me contained was weakening, I did not once think of leaving. That is until I heard your mother and by extension you were in danger from someone looking for me. I wanted out so I could rend the flesh from the foolish mortal's bones. Kushina and Minato talked me out of that because of you. On the night of the incident, she went into labor. As a boy, I cannot even entertain the idea of you knowing how much pain she was in. you took more time coming out than your mother did picking which skimpy under garment she was going to let your father see her in.**"

Naruto turned into a tomato head as he shouted, "Kurama, I did not need to hear that!"

She giggled and continued, "**And so, with a loud cry you were born. Your father then your mother first greeted you. They were both so happy to see you. Had she the strength, your mother would have held up high and parade you all through the village. Their happiness was short lived however; a man in an orange mask then grabbed you. He threatened your life just to get to me. Your father saved you but some paper tags had been placed on you and they exploded.**" Kurama started to cry at that painful memory. "**I was angry and I fought hard against the seal that held me. Your mother sensed my pain and at the last second gave into my hatred of that man. He used a genjutsu on me and made my mind a prisoner to my body. The worst part about that was the fact that I was aware of everything that had happened. I tried to stop myself but I could not, so many lost their lives to me. Even though it was not my fault, their blood is still on my hands. Your father managed to take away the control the man had over me. That bastard must have figured your father would free me. The genjutsu he used faded slowly and by the time, I was in control I… I had…**"

Her words caught in her throat and she buried her face in Naruto's chest. Naruto could easily figure out the rest of what she was trying to say. She was made to kill his father and mother, her two best friends in the world. He let her cry all she wanted, knowing right now that she needed that more than anything did. After a minute or two, Naruto said with a shaky voice, "Kurama, I forgive you."

Kurama looked into Naruto's eyes and did not even see an ounce of hate toward her. She saw a sad smile on his face and felt him wipe the tears from her eyes. At that moment the images of Minato and Kushina appeared. Kushina gave Kurama and Naruto a big hug and said, "Thank you both."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"You forgave her Naruto." Minato stated with a smile. "By forgiving her you have started to heal some deep wounds on not only her heart but that of the village. I am so proud of you."

"Kurama," Kushina said to her look alike, "thank you for helping Naruto like you did. Please try to raise him as I would have?"

"We both will." Kitsuno said as she pulled Naruto into a hug. She accidentally put Naruto's face into her cleavage. Naruto flailed helplessly as he turned into a tomato head and got another nosebleed.

"Damn, that is one hell of a way to go." Minato said causing Kitsuno to let go of Naruto. Naruto was blue faced and his eyes were rolled up into the back of his head. A sudden crash was heard and everyone turned to see Minato face down with a huge lump on his head.

"Minato darling," Kushina said super sweetly as she rubbed her fist, "Please do not tease the poor boy."

"Yes dear." Minato said his voice muffled by the floor. This caused Kushina, Kurama, and Kitsuno to start laughing. While they were being jovial, Naruto came out of his stupor. He shook his head to get the cobwebs out of it.

"_Help me!_" a faint voice said. It seemed far off, like someone shouting just out of range. "_Somebody, please help me!_" the voice sounded like it was getting farther away.

"Did you guys hear that?" Naruto asked looking around for the voice.

"**Sounds like someone is in need of your help.**" Kurama stated as she gestured toward the chamber door.

"She's right son." Minato stated with a smile, "As a hero it is your job to help others." Naruto ran toward the door and said, "I'll make you proud dad. I'll show you and everyone in this village I am a hero, believe it!" Naruto got to the door and a flash of light was seen.

The Hokage had just given steel and the others a rundown of what the ultra-link was. He and the others had walked back to the hospital to check on Naruto. When they got there, they saw Kat and Jefferson on the floor unconscious. Steel sensed someone in the room and hurried in. a nurse was standing over Naruto with a scalpel ready to plunge in deep into his heart.

"Oh no you don't!" steel shouted as he fired an electrical discharge at her. This caused her to drop the blade and gave Ferris the time needed to fire a containment field. The Hokage used a jutsu to wake Kat and Jefferson. He then turned on the nurse and demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to finish the Yondaime's work." The nurse growled as she struggled against the energy. "That demon brat needs to die."

"Yeah, well, all you're going to do is piss off my dad." A male voice stated. Everyone turned to see that Naruto had woken up. The look on the Hokage's face was enough for Naruto to say, "Yes Jiji, I know who my father is, kind of obvious in retrospect."

"Um, Naruto?" the Hokage started to ask when Naruto cut him off by saying, "I'll explain about this later," a helmet with a u shaped visor segmented into place, "I got to go help someone who is in trouble. I will tell you however that kyuubi is not so bad." While the Hokage and the others were stunned, Naruto broke through the window.

"Max," Forge said pointing toward the window, "You and steel chase after him and make sure he will be okay. I really do not want to explain to Minato about his son being hurt on my watch."

"You got it uncle Ferris." Max stated as he leapt out the window and steel lock into his chest, "**Go turbo; Speed.**" Suddenly max's body gained a sleek aerodynamic appearance. Max also noticed that some ANBU were following them. He had a feeling that the Hokage had sent them. They had caught up to Naruto easily but did not pull up alongside him.

"Hey max?" steel asked using the Heads Up Display, "Could you tell me why we're not grabbing this kid and dragging him back to the hospital?"

"He said he had to go save someone," max explained, "Besides we were told to chase after him. I did not hear uncle Ferris say anything about dragging him back, did you?"

"Well when you put it that way." Steel had to admit that max made some sense.

Naruto zeroed in on the voice he was hearing. He felt the sense of urgency and using his newfound speed was catching up to the source. He came to a clearing and saw ten men with two girls with them. These men were from another ninja village, Kumo if the symbol on the headbands were anything to go by. Naruto noticed that the girls both had pale eyes. He remembered that was the strongest trait shared by those of the Hyuga clan. Naruto got ahead of them and jumped down out of a tree.

"I know it is customary to get some souvenirs to take back home," Naruto quipped, "But I am pretty sure that people do not fall under that category."

Max was nearby and thought to himself, _His first quip that is so precious._

"So just what is a sawed off runt like you going to do alone?" the leader of the group asked as he held onto one of the girls. The sound of a sonic boom was heard and the lead ninja looked behind him to see his men he been thrown around. Max stood in the center of the group holding the younger girl.

"I wouldn't say he was alone, would you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Max now is not the time to gloat." Steel said from his chest.

"You're right," max said as the Kumo ninja got on their feet and got into battle position. "Now is the time to _**go turbo: Strength!**_"

Max suddenly turned into a body builder and stood battle ready. The Kumo ninja where taken back by this. They shook off that thought and decided to just attack.

"You think some size changing jutsu is going to do you any good?" one of the ninjas shouted as he charged up some lightning into his hand. Naruto could tell by the vests that the group were at least Chūnin and higher. He was in awe of how max had changed.

"That was cool." He said aloud, "I wonder if I could do a jutsu like that."

"It may seem similar to the jutsu you humans use," Kitsuno said in his head, "But it is actually a mode change that can be used in combat. You can call it a battle mode."

"So can I do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Each mode change enhances an attribute or skill." She explained, "What you're seeing him use makes him stronger. I can also enhance speed and agility, help you fly and you can even swim like a fish." She brought up an image on the screen, "Might I suggest this fetching ensemble for enemy elimination."

"Alright let's do this," Naruto cheered, "_**Battle mode: feral!**_"

He exploded in a flash of light. His armor fragmented and reshaped his form. His body became leaner and more flexible. Claws had grown out of his fingers and feet. A tail sprouted out from the base of his spine. His helmet gained a more fox like appearance. The ends of the u shaped visor extended up into the ears while the middle formed a short muzzle.

'_**Aw now you look like my kit.**_' Kurama said with a squeal as the transformation ended.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, "Wait a second, why do I have only one tail?"

'_**You have to earn the right to have the other eight.**_' Kurama said turning to her taskmaster mind set.

"Shall we get to it then?" Kitsuno asked as Naruto shifted into a fighting stance. With that the battle started.

The Kumo ninja were the first to attack. They threw punches and kicks at the two ultra-link bearers. Naruto found that the hits from the ninja that had connected did not hurt, as they should have. His new form had drastically increased his reaction time. His fists also delivered greater force as well. He could hear his enemies bones creak under the pressure. Several times, he had just barely dodged and swung his tail around.

Max was having a slightly harder time keeping up with his opponents. His new massive form was not too big on agility. He made contact with a couple and sent them through a few trees. He was starting to get really annoyed at being knocked around. He then said, "Enough is enough," he crossed his arms and shouted "_**Go turbo: Flight!**_"

He exploded and changed form. Four wings pieced together and a high collar formed. He blasted off and soared into the air knocking some of the ninjas back. He looped around and threw some punches. He turned the battle around quickly.

"Alright," the leader ninja shouted, "I'm going to put an end to this fight right now!" he charged up a lot of chakra after he threw the girl he was holding to the ground. He flash through some hand signs and shouted, "**Lightning style: Lightning bolt barrage!**"

He raised his hand to the sky and shot a cloud with lightning. A fearsome storm kicked up and crackled loudly. Max went into speed mode and started to run around, making sure the girl he rescued was safe. Naruto easily kept pace with max. He even scooped up the older girl and used his tail to hold her to his back. Max was surprised that Naruto was as fast as his speed mode. Naruto and Max got angry when they saw the jutsu had hit his own squad.

'_Got to stop this guy before he really hurts someone._' Naruto and max thought. They charged at full speed and delivered a devastating uppercut. The jutsu was ended and the man was knocked a few yards away. Just then, some ANBU appeared around him, the Hokage appearing a short time later. He was also with forge and his team, with a nod from the Hokage forge started to bark orders.

"Get these men tided up and turned over to torture and interrogation." He shouted pointing at the downed men, "The Hokage and I want to know why they were here and why they were kidnapping these girls. Have two copies of the report on the Hokage's desk by noon tomorrow at the latest. Now move out."

"You heard the man." Jefferson stated as he fired a containment field, "We got presents to deliver to the T&I department."

While that was happening, Naruto was gently shaking the older girl awake. "Hyuga-san," Naruto said gently as his helmet folded back into his suit, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The girl opened her pale lavender eyes and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes looking back at her. She noticed that Naruto was holding her in his lap. She blushed heavily and stammered, "Th-thank you f-for h-helping me a-and my sister."

"No problem." Naruto stated with his trademark grin, "My name is Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzamaki."

"I'm Hinata." The now identified Hinata stated as she shyly looked away. "And the girl over there is my sister Hanabi." She pointed at max who was handing the girl off to one of the ANBU.

"I'm not sure this girl is completely fine," Kitsuno said as she dislodged from Naruto's chest, "Her heart rate and breathing has become shorter. It seemed to start when she opened her eyes and found out that she was in your lap."

'_**Awe you two make such a cute couple.**_' Kurama said in Naruto's head causing him to blush. What she said next threw him for a loop, '_**I want you to wait until you're at least Chūnin rank, understood Naruto.**_'

'Kurama!' Naruto screamed in his head as the fox laughed at his embarrassment.

(Chapter End.)


End file.
